This perfect kisses YusakuxRyoken (Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains)
by Tsukiko05
Summary: Yusaku is bad kisser and he knows it. Ryoken gives him tutorial on kissing. Will they fall in love or not? Find out boyxboy - don't like it, don't read it.
1. Kiss one

Yusaku back in his room sighing. The white with light purple accents haired boy looked at his roommate asking:

\- Bad day?

Yusaku whines answering:

\- Always the same...

Ryoken puts down his laptop and stand up saying:

\- The guy dumped you because you're bad kisser, right?

Yusaku smiles saying:

\- You know me well, Ryoken.

Ryoken said:

\- Come on, Yusaku. We know each other since we were kids...

Yusaku said:

\- Lucky you... Every girl and boy loves you.

Ryoken rolls eyes saying:

\- Yusaku.. I'm not interested in them... But, since you're pain in the ass, I got proposal for you.

Yusaku asked:

\- Excuse me for being pain in the ass. So, what's the proposal?

Ryoken answered:

\- I'll teach you how to kiss, Yusaku.


	2. Kiss two

\- I'll teach you how to kiss, Yusaku. - Replied the white with light purple accents haired boy.

Yusaku stared at his blue eyes with his emerald eyes asking:

\- W-what?!

Ryoken answered:

\- You have nothing to lose, Yusaku. Only you'll know more.

Yusaku asked a bit blushing:

\- W-wait a minute... Are you sure you want to help me, Ryoken?

Ryoken blinks answering:

\- Duh. That's why I offered myself.

Yusaku sighs saying:

\- Fine... I accept... But, no hard feelings.

Ryoken rolls his eyes saying:

\- I already know that, baka.

He asked:

\- S-soo... Umm what should I do?

He answered:

\- Lesson number one. Sudden kiss.

Ryoken suddenly kissed Yusaku's lips. Yusaku gasps not knowing what to do. Ryoken breaks the kiss saying:

\- Listen. Rub your lips on mine. Follow my lead. Don't rush or be rough and don't open your mouth like a fish.

Yusaku nods as Ryoken kissed him again. The dark blue with light blue bangs and pink accents haired boy kissed back as he was told. He might not kiss perfectly, but he managed to survive the first lesson. _,,Kissing isn't bad thing after all"_ Yusaku thinks happy. They stayed to kiss for a while, until the first lesson was done.


	3. Kiss three

\- Ryoken-sama. Are you alright? - Asked the white haired boy.

Ryoken looked at his friend, Spectre answering:

\- Yes, it's just that... Never mind.

Spectre looked at Ryoken asking:

\- I know something is bothering you, Ryoken-sama. Please tell me what is it? I might help you.

Ryoken smiles answering:

\- You know, my roomate, Yusaku.

Spectre nods. Ryoken continued:

\- He's always complaining that he's bad kisser, so... I offered myself to teach him how to kiss.

Spectre wide opened his eyes asking:

\- Why? I thought he was only child love, Ryoken-sama. Didn't he took your first kiss, did he?

Ryoken touched his lips answering:

\- I felt sorry for him. I don't mind him being my first one... In the childhood... Not even now...

Spectre asked:

\- You still love him right?

Ryoken blushed coughing and answered:

\- N-no! He's just childhood friend and my roommate!

Spectre smirks saying:

\- I'm not from yesterday, Ryoken-sama.. You love that boy.

Ryoken said:

\- Even If I love him... I'll be always his roommate...

Spectre grins saying:

\- Not at all, Ryoken-sama. With those kiss lessons, you can make him love only you. To be addict to taste only your lips. So, make the kisses more passionate, filled with love.

Ryoken blushed madly and covers his red face saying:

\- S-stop with this, it's embarrassing.

Spectre laughs teasing him:

\- Aww Ryoken-sama is blushing~ How cute~

He blushed more saying:

\- I-I'm not b-baakaa!

Spectre laughs saying:

\- Yes you are~

Ryoken said:

\- No I'm not!

They complain for the rest of the day.


	4. Kiss four

It was already nighttime. Ryoken back home.

\- I'm back. - He said.

Yusaku smiled saying:

\- Welcome back, Ryoken.

Ryoken sits down on his bed. Yusaku was looking at him.

\- Are you okay? You seem tired. - Said Yusaku.

The white with light purple accents haired boy replied:

\- It's just... I got busy day...

Yusaku stand up saying:

\- I see.. Well I made dinner. If you're hungry go and eat.

Ryoken smiles and stand up asking:

\- How about I teach you some kiss moves?

Yusaku was curious asking:

\- R-really?

Ryoken answered:

\- Let's say. Lesson number two. Feeding with mouth.

Yusaku blushed asking:

\- H-how?!

Ryoken saw the bowl with soup and took it along with the spoon. He put the spoon in his mouth and went to Yusaku to kiss him. He pours the soup in Yusaku's mouth. Yusaku blushed and smiles saying:

\- I got it. Let me try.

He did the same as Ryoken. They continue to have the feeding kiss until they ate the whole soup.


	5. Kiss five

\- Hey Yusaku. It's been a while. - Said the white with red spikes haired boy.

Yusaku smiles saying:

\- Takeru. I'm happy to see you.

Takeru smiles saying:

\- Same~

Yusaku smiles. Takeru hugs him saying:

\- So, tell me about your life. How's going?

Yusaku blushes replaying:

\- I-it's not much to say... I'm living with Ryoken...

Takeru let go of Yusaku looking at his green eyes with his blue eyes saying:

\- That guy again... He's just cruel...

Yusaku sighs saying:

\- I know, but... I love him... And he's teaching me how to kiss...

Takeru wide opened his eyes saying:

\- No way! Yusaku, you must stop that or you'll suffer. I don't want you to be sad!

Yusaku sighs saying:

\- I know, but...

Takeru hugs him saying:

\- Don't forget... I'm here for you. You could've asked me to teach you how to kiss...

Yusaku blushed saying:

\- I-it's fine... I don't want bother you...

Takeru cups Yusaku's cheeks saying:

\- You're not bothering me, Yusaku.

Yusaku blushed saying:

\- T-Takeru...

Takeru pecks his lips saying:

\- This is just reminding that I'm here for you, Yusaku.

Yusaku nods smiling and said:

\- Thanks, Takeru...

Takeru nods smiling. They didn't knew that someone was watching them.

\- That guy... Wont have my Yusaku. He's mine. All mine!


	6. Kiss six

Ryoken was sitting home. _,,Yusaku is late... I bet he's still with that megane jerk"_ Ryoken was huffing when the door opened and Yusaku comes in saying:

\- I'm home...

Ryoken stand up and pins Yusaku at the wall saying:

\- Yusaku~

Yusaku gasps asking:

\- R-Ryoken w-what are you doing? Let go of me!

Without waring, Ryoken kissed Yusaku's lips roughly. Yusaku blushed trying to follow the pace, but Ryoken was too much rough. Yusaku managed to push him away asking:

\- What was that for?!

Ryoken smirks answering:

\- Lesson number 3. Violent kiss.

Yusaku groans saying:

\- Stop doing this! Let's just stop doing all this shit! I'm done!

Ryoken wide opened his eyes asking:

\- Why? Is it because of _him_ right? I saw you two! Do you...?

Yusaku gasps cutting him off and answered:

\- Don't you dare, Ryoken! Takeru is precious!

Ryoken was still pinning Yusaku at the wall and squeezed his wrists angry and asked:

\- Then... What am I to you?!

Yusaku blushes madly and answered:

\- Just... Stop...

Ryoken was still angry and kissed him roughly again. Yusaku blushed madly, not kissing back. Ryoken realized what have he done and let go of Yusaku.

\- Sorry. - Was the word before Ryoken left their apartment.

Yusaku felt on the ground panting _,,Ryoken...Why...?"_


	7. Kiss seven

It's been a week since the rough kiss incident. Ryoken just comes for sleeping, avoiding Yusaku. He feels stupid because he let the jealousy to control him. It was beginner's mistake. He couldn't look into Yusaku's eyes or talk with him. Ryoken was afraid to talk with Yusaku. But, that night, the white with light purple accents haired boy came late as usual. He slowly opened the door, not wanting to wake up Yusaku. But, he noticed that Yusaku was waiting for him. Ryoken gasps asking:

\- W-why aren't you sleeping?!

The dark blue with light blue bangs with pink accents haired boy crossed his arms answering:

\- I was waiting for you...

Ryoken gulps asking a bit scared:

\- W-why?

Yusaku sighs answering:

\- We need to talk...

Ryoken's heart stops for a moment, but he sits down on his bed and said:

\- S-sure... Let's talk then.

Yusaku sits down in front of Ryoken and said:

\- How to start, Ryoken...

1\. We need to continue our kiss lessons

2\. I know I was jerk, I'm sorry.

3\. Just like Takeru, you're precious person to me.

Ryoken wide opened his eyes a bit blushing and said:

\- Listen, Yusaku... I'm the one who should say sorry. I was the jerk, not you. I let my emotions to rule me. It wont happen again, I promise.

Yusaku smiles saying:

\- Baka. I forgive you... Actually, I was afraid of losing you... You were avoiding me... So, I thought you hate me.

Ryoken smirks saying:

\- I'll never hate you, Yusaku~ Now~

He kissed Yusaku's lips passionately, asking for entrance. Yusaku blushed and opened his mouth as their tongues fought for dominance. Yusaku blushed madly and moans as Ryoken groped his ass and Ryoken slips his tongue in his mouth exploring his cavern. Ryoken smirks and breaks the kiss saying:

\- Lesson number 4. French kissing.

Yusaku blushed madly and said:

\- Y-you cheater... You groped my ass...

Ryoken grins saying:

\- And you loved it~

Yusaku pouts blushing and kisses Ryoken again. After their french kissing lesson ended, they felt asleep together, hugged.


	8. Kiss eight

Sitting on the chair and eating hot dog, Yusaku was happy. His friend, Shoichi Kusanagi was making hot dogs and he looked at him asking:

\- Yusaku, you seem happy today. Did something good happened to you?

Yusaku blushed answering:

\- W-well... I make up with Ryoken...

Shoichi grins saying:

\- So, that's the case... I'm glad you two were able to make up.

Yusaku said:

\- Me too...

Suddenly, Yusaku noticed one purple haired boy coming towards him and said:

\- Hello...

Yusaku blinks and asked:

\- You're Kusanagi-san's brother aren't you?

The purple haired boy smiled and answered:

\- Yes! I'm Jin Kusanagi.

Yusaku smiles and said:

\- I heard a lot of you. And finally I met you.

Jin blushes a bit and smiles. He went to his brother and said:

\- I'm here to help you, niisan.

Shoichi smiles and said:

\- I'm glad you're here, Jin.

Jin nods smiling as Yusaku stand up and said:

\- Thanks for the hot dog, Kusanagi-san. See ya.

Shoichi waves saying:

\- See ya again, Yusaku.

Yusaku left home happy. Jin was watching him and mumbles quietly:

\- Yusaku Fujiki, huh...


	9. Kiss nine

Yusaku was in his room studying. Suddenly, he heard knocks at the door. The dark blue with light blue bangs and pink accents haired boy left the book and slowly stand up from the bed opening the door. He was surprised at the person saying:

\- You're...

The purple haired boy grins happy and said:

\- Surpriseeee

Yusaku blinks surprised asking:

\- Why are you here, Jin?

Jin pouts asking:

\- You wont invite me right?

Yusaku gasps and moved from the door answering:

\- Come in...

Jin smiles happy and comes in the room looking around and said:

\- It's lovely..

Yusaku smiles and closes the door saying:

\- Yes. I'm sharing it with Ryoken...

Jin looked at Yusaku's green eyes with his silver eyes asking:

\- Roommate?

Yusaku nods answering:

\- Yes. But, at the moment he's at classes...

Jin smiles saying:

\- I see.. Interesting

Yusaku nods and asked:

\- Do you wanna something for drink?

Jin answered:

\- Water is fine.

Yusaku nods and walks in the kitchen and pours water in the glass and brings it to Jin saying:

\- Here you go.

Jin took the glass drinking and said:

\- Thanks.

Yusaku cross his arms asking:

\- So, why are you here? Does Kusanagi-san knows that you're here?

Jin shook his head answering:

\- No he doesn't... And I came to see you~

Yusaku blinks confused asking:

\- See me?

Jin nods and pins Yusaku on the bed saying:

\- Since the day I saw you, I couldn't stop thinking about you, Yusaku~

Yusaku blushes slightly and said:

\- J-Jin this isn't funny...

Jin leans closer to Yusaku's face and said:

\- I'm not joking, Yusaku. I'm serious~

Yusaku tries to push him away, but Jin kissed Yusaku's lips. Yusaku wide opened his eyes surprised, not knowing how to react. At that moment, the door opened and the white with light purple accents haired boy comes in saying:

\- Yusaku I'm...

He gasps looking at Jin and Yusaku's kissing. Jin breaks the kiss and looks at surprised Ryoken smiling and said:

\- Hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Jin... Jin Kusanagi.


	10. Kiss ten

Jin breaks the kiss and looks at surprised Ryoken smiling and said:

\- Hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Jin... Jin Kusanagi.

Ryoken got annoyed a bit and said:

\- I'm Ryoken... I just came to take some books. Sorry for interrupting you...

Yusaku tried to say something, but didn't knew what to say. He didn't wanted Ryoken to hate him, just now when they made up. Jin smiles saying:

\- It's fine. You didn't interrupt us.

Ryoken's eye twitched, but sighs saying:

\- Whatever... See ya tonight, Yusaku.

Then he left. Yusaku said quietly:

\- Ryoken...

Jin stand up and said:

\- Well, since he ruined our fun, I'll take my leave. See ya again, Yusaku.

Then Jin left as well. Yusaku groans saying:

\- Dammit... Ryoken will hate me more...

He stand up and tried to find Ryoken, but he give up and decide to talk with him tonight. After all, he needs to tell him his true feelings. It's now or never.


	11. Kiss eleven

Yusaku was waiting for Ryoken to come back, but he didn't come back. Yusaku bites lips asking himself:

\- Ah Ryoken, Ryoken... Where are you?

He took his phone and dialed Ryoken's number, but Yusaku realized that Ryokne's phone is off. Yusaku whines feeling guilty. He couldn't understand why Ryoken is acting this way. They're just childhood friends and roommates right? They decide to practice kissing without any hard feelings right? But then why... Why Ryoken is like this? Yusaku couldn't explain that to himself. Then Yusaku gasps realizing something. Ryoken was in love with him. Yusaku stand up and rushed towards the door saying:

\- How did I not noticed that... He was jealous... All the time... Baka Ryoken...

Yusaku rushed in the hall leaving the dorm and tried to find Ryoken. _,,I'll definitely find you Ryoken. And tell you that your feelings aren't one sided... Just wait for me... My love..."_


	12. Kiss twelve

Yusaku was rushing fast to Stardust road and he saw Ryoken standing on the bridge and watching the phenomenon. Yusaku stands next to him saying:

\- I found you.

Ryoken gasps and turns towards Yusaku asking:

\- How did you found me?

Yusaku smiles answering:

\- I don't know you from yesterday, Ryoken. Everytime you're upset or sad you're coming here. Stardust road is calming you.

The white with light purple accents haired boy smiles saying:

\- You know me well, Yusaku.

Yusaku pouts saying:

\- You didn't answered my calls...

Ryoken said:

\- Ah my battery died... Sorry...

Yusaku sighs saying:

\- Umm... About earlier...

Ryoken said:

\- It's fine... I just interrupt you with your new boyfriend. Jin Kusanagi was his name right? He seems to be nice person.

Yusaku said sighing:

\- H-he's not my boyfriend... Just once in your fucking life listen to me, Ryoken Kogami!

Ryoken gasps when Yusaku said his full name and looked at Yusaku's emerald eyes with his blue eyes asking:

\- W-what?!

Yusaku took deep breath and answered:

\- I got 3 reasons why he's not my boyfriend

1\. He came onto me first and he's not my type.

2\. I got caught by surprise and you saw that

3\. I love only one person in my life.

Ryoken asked:

\- One person that you love? Who?

Yusaku took his hands and answered:

\- You, Ryoken Kogami.


	13. Kiss thirteen

Ryoken was standing there frozen. He was trying to figure out what's going on. Yusaku just confessed to him. Ryoken felt like his cheeks heat, knowing that his face is all red, but he asked:

\- Yusaku, are you sure you love me?

Yusaku squeezed his hands answering:

\- Yes. I love you.

Ryoken smiles saying:

\- I love you too, Yusaku. I loved you since the first day we met. But, I was afraid to confess you. I was afraid that you'll reject me, so I decided to stay friend. But, when I offered myself to teach you how to kiss, I thought that this is my chance to confess you. But, instead me confessing you, I got the opposite.

Yusaku blushes saying:

\- S-so you loved me since we were kids... Actually... Me too... I wanted you to notice me... I was so happy when I first kissed you...

Ryoken smiles saying:

\- Well, I'll tell you one secret. When we were kids, I kissed your lips first. That was my first kiss... But, you were sleeping so cutely, that I couldn't resist.

Yusaku blushes and smiles. Ryoken kissed his lips as Yusaku kiss back happy. Ryoken looked at Yusaku's green eyes with his blue eyes saying:

\- I love you, Yusaku.

Yusaku smiles and said:

\- I love you too, Ryoken.

They stayed happy, hugged and watched the beautiful phenomenon of Stardust road.


	14. Kiss fourteen

Yusaku was happy to be with Ryoken after they confessed each other. That day, Yusaku ends with the classes earlier and decided to meet up with Ryoken. But, suddenly he saw one of his senseis who said:

\- Fujiki-san, can you come to my office? I wanna talk with you.

Yusaku being naive nods and said:

\- Of course, sensei.

The older sensei smirks and puts his hand around Yusaku's shoulder. Yusaku felt a bit uncomfortable, but at that time, Ryoken arrived and saw the sensei what he was trying to do to his beloved Yusaku. The white with light purple accents haired boy rushed to them and said:

\- Ah, Yusaku I arrived.

Yusaku turned around and said:

\- Ryoken! Ah, sorry sensei, but he's my boyfriend. I'll go with him.

The older sensei wasn't pleased, but nods and leaves not caring for Yusaku anymore. Ryoken took Yusaku's hand and asked:

\- What did he wanted?

Yusaku replied:

\- Ah he called me in his office to talk with me... No idea why.

Ryoken pets Yusaku's head and said:

\- You're so innocent... It's obviously that he wanted to touch you. I wont let that happen. I'll protect you my beloved Yusaku. Because you're mine.

Yusaku blushes madly and said:

\- T-thanks... Also, you're mine as well..

Ryoken smiles and kisses Yusaku's lips as Yusaku kisses back happy. He improved with the kisses and he was happy dating his beloved Ryoken. Ryoken breaks the kiss saying:

\- I love you, Yusaku.

Yusaku smiles saying:

\- I love you too, my beloved Ryoken


	15. Kiss fifteen

\- Date? - Asked the white with light purple accents haired boy.

Yusaku nods answering:

\- Let's go on a date, Ryo-kun.

Ryoken blushes asking:

\- R-Ryo-kun?

Yusaku blinks asking:

\- You don't want me to call you Ryo-kun?

Ryoken shook his head and answered:

\- No, no I love it. Then, I'll call you Yusa-chan.

Yusaku nods blushing and asking:

\- So, about out date...?

Ryoken smiles and answered:

\- Sure. We'll go this weekend. I'm free from my exams and you too.

Yusaku sparks and hugs Ryoken saying:

\- You're the best person I know, Ryo-kun~

Ryoken blushes smiling and kisses Yusaku's forehead saying:

\- You're so precious, my Yusa-chan.

Yusaku blushes madly and said:

\- You're my precious Ryo-kun as well.

Ryoken smiles and pets Yusaku happy. Yusaku was so excited with the upcoming date with his beloved boyfriend, Ryoken.


	16. Kiss sixteen

Yusaku was waiting for Ryoken, nervous. He were on a few dates before, but they all ended to be disaster. Ryoken soon arrived at the meeting place saying:

\- Hey, Yusa-chan.

Yusaku smiles and hugs him saying:

\- Ryo-kun.

Ryoken hugs back asking:

\- So, where my little prince wanna go?

Yusaku blushes a bit and answered:

\- U-umm... Wherever you like.

Ryoken grins saying:

\- Then, I got perfect place that you'll like it.

Ryoken took Yusaku's hand and they walked to one researching center with a lot of computers. Yusaku sparks saying:

\- Wow this is amazing.

Ryoken smiles saying:

\- Indeed. I knew that you'll like it my cute Yusa-chan.

Yusaku blushes coughing and said:

\- You know me well, Ryo-kun.

Ryoken giggles and said:

\- Oh, don't worry. I got more surprises for you~

Yusaku hugs his arm saying:

\- I'm looking forward, my knight.

Ryoken blushes a bit and walked to the aquarium. Yusaku sparks of the beautiful colorful fishes. _,,It seems that he's so happy. I'm glad, I can make him happy"_ Ryoken thought smiling. Yusaku looked at Ryoken asking:

\- Say, what is next?

Ryoken winks answering:

\- Himitsu~

Yusaku pouts cutely, that Ryoken couldn't resist his cuteness and smooch his lips. Yusaku blushes saying:

\- R-Ryo-kun we're in public!

Ryoken giggles saying:

\- I don't mind. You're mine and I want everyone in this world to know that.

Yusaku blushes smiling and happy. Ryoken chuckled and took his hand saying:

\- So, to our next destination.

Yusaku nods and follows Ryoken to the park. Ryoken said:

\- I'll buy us ice-cream.

Yusaku nods as Ryoken went to buy it. Soon, he backs and gave him the ice-cream. Yusaku starts to lick it as Ryoken looked at him and got dirty thoughts about Yusaku doing the same to him, but shook his head _,,No no, no such stuffs. He's so innocent! I can't ruin his innocent yet"_ Yusaku noticed him and asked:

\- Ryo-kun what's wrong?

Ryoken blushed embarrassed and answered:

\- N-nothing... Are you done?

Yusaku nods and it was already twilight. Ryoken said:

\- Follow me to our last destination, my lovely Yusa-chan.

Yusaku nods and follows Ryoken. They arrived on Stardust road watching the phenomenon. Yusaku said:

\- Wow, how many times I watch it, it's always amazing.

Ryoken said:

\- I agree, but you're more amazing

Yusaku blushes and kisses his lips. Ryoken kisses back. He knew that Yusaku is so precious to him and he'll protect him, no matter what. They'll be together forever, knowing that now they got this perfect kisses.

 **~ The end! ~**


End file.
